


die for you

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, don’t blame me if u get cavities from all the fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, so very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: two weeks into their marriage, and oikawa learns a lot about his husband.





	die for you

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what this is

Tooru toys with the thin piece of metal hugging his ring finger absently, leaning against the counter as the coffee machine in front of him works, two mugs placed adjacent to it, waiting to be filled.

It’s been exactly a month since the day Hajime had dropped down to his knee, a velvet case in his palm. Tooru giggles like a teenage girl day dreaming about her crush in class at the memory. Something whirling inside his chest, something a lot like fond and affection. Hajime had apologized a few hours after the proposal, promising that when he had enough money he’d buy an actual ring. 

( _“You know, the rings with the diamonds and silver lining,” Hajime mumbles, eyes focused on the stray string of his shirt._ )

Tooru rolled his eyes, remembering the vulnerable look on his husband’s face, the way he sighed in relief as Tooru reassures him that the ring was perfect, and he couldn’t ask for more.

He slips the ring off, the piece of metal already owning a few scratches, but it’s not like it bothered. He lifts the ring up, it shines under the brightness of the suns beautiful rays. His husband’s name engraved in italics. He feels a wave of emotions wash over his entire body, draining every filter, every insecurity, every doubt away from him, leaving only raw emotions. It leaves him lightheaded, how only Hajime can make him feel like this, how big of an impact a person can have on you.

No more walls, Tooru thinks, no more fake smiles when he stumbles upon Iwaizumi with an envelope in hand, the bitterness boiling in his stomach knowing what was held inside that letter. No more sleepless nights where his insecurities would get the best of him. He was free. He was happy. All because of one person, who is now known as his husband. 

The ding indicating that the coffee was ready reverberates through the kitchen, snapping Tooru from his thoughts.

He lazily pours the decaf into both of the cups, adding a copious amount of sugar and cream to his cup, leaving the other as it is. Hajime likes his coffee plain and black. _How could you drink that?_ Tooru muses. _Bitter. Like his soul._

 _But you love him._ A voice tells him. Unfortunately, he does. He does love one grumpy ass named Iwaizumi Hajime.

He brings the mugs to their shared bedroom, setting down them down on the nightstand to open the curtains, letting the sun do its job. He hears a muffled groan from the bed. 

“Morning, baby.” Tooru says, pulling the covers away from his husband’s face. He coos at the frown plastered on the other, eyes still closed.

”Five more minutes.” Hajime mutters, attempting to pull the covers back up. 

“I made you coffee.”

Hajime pops an eye open. “Coffee?”

“Mhm. Sit up,” Tooru watches the others muscle strain as he lifts himself up. He hands him the mug and reaches for his own, the both of them sipping quietly. A blanket of comfortable silence hover over them for a while, slowly gaining their senses back into their systems. 

That is until Iwaizumi sets his mug down on the table next to him and plucks Tooru’s mug out of his hands, ignoring the cries of protest he gets in return and lunges forward, wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist and falls back down onto the bed bringing Tooru with him.

“Babe—” 

“Stop talking. ‘M trying to sleep,” Hajime murmurs. 

After a few tugs and complaints, he finally relents and snuggles into his husband’s chest, secure in his strong arms. “Fine,” he huffs, “you’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Hajime hums in content, kissing Tooru’s forehead _._

+

“ _Honey_ , could you answer the phone please!” Hajime yells from the kitchen. 

Tooru tries to ignores the warm feeling in his chest. He’s gonna have to get used to _that_.

“Hello?” Tooru says, lifting the phone to his ear.

“Tooru?” A soft, familiar voice cuts through the line. One Tooru would never forget in a heartbeat. 

“Mom? How are you? Is everything okay? “ He immediately bombards his mother with questions, worry evident in his voice.

”Calm down, Tooru. Everything’s okay. Just wanted to check up on you, that’s all,” His mother laughs. Suddenly, Tooru feels homesick. He misses Miyagi, he misses coming home from school just to be engulfed in her welcoming arms. He misses her homemade pastries, her smile that everyone seems to get lost in. But, he has a new home now, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I miss you so much, Mom.” Tooru sighs into the phone.

”I know, sweetheart. I miss you too. How’s Iwaizumi?” 

“He’s...great, amazing, lovely, and— _an amazing cook_.” He adds the last part in just to tease her.

He hears his mother gasp. “Are you implying that he’s better than your own mother, Tooru?” 

A pair of strong arms circle around his waist and he instantly presses against his husband’s broad chest, laying his head on his shoulder. Tooru pulls the phone away from his ear and sets it on speaker. “I would never,” he turns his head and pouts, wanting a kiss. Hajime  leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Of course, like every other kiss they share, it never fails to leave him chasing for more when the other pulls away. 

 _More._ Tooru mouths. Hajime complies and leans in for another kiss followed by two, three, _four_ pecks.

”Have you unpacked everything yet? Do you want your father and I to drop by and help?” His mother asks. 

“No, we’re good.”

“Are you sure?” 

“ _Yes_ , Mom.”

”Your father and I can—”

” _Mom_.”

Hajime plays with the ring enclosing his ring finger just like what Tooru was doing earlier today while listening to them discuss about different things, occasionally dropping in here and there. He leaves a trail of soft kisses on his husband’s neck.

Eventually, the call comes to an end, but neither of them let go to move. They stay like that for a few minutes, Hajime swaying them gently. 

"Lunch is ready," Hajime mumbles. His cheeks mushed against Tooru’s. 

"Hmm? And what's on the menu for today _chef?"_

"Chicken Alfredo.” He says proudly. Tooru can't help but gape at his husband from below. How grateful he is, to be the reason why Hajime's eyes flicker with fondness when he connects their gazes. 

"Sounds delicious," Tooru says, eyes focused on Hajime’s lips. Hajime notices and his lips curve into a smile. 

"You're staring again."

"What? I can't stare at my _beautiful_ husband now?" 

Tooru grins at the flustered look he gets in return and unlatches himself from the other, running off to the kitchen. 

“C’mon, Hajime! The food’s gonna get cold!” 

Hajime only smiles, cheeks still warm and flushed, sauntering over to the kitchen. Tooru grabs his hand, ushering over to his seat, fingers softly rubbing the ring sitting nicely around his finger, the gesture makes Hajime’s heart ache. 

And no, he doesn’t miss the fond look Tooru sends him when he offers to feed him, he doesn’t miss the way Tooru’s lips curve into a smirk when he teases him, and he _definitely_ doesn’t miss the kiss coming his way afterwards.

The rest of the day goes by fast, too caught up in eachother. 

“I love you, Tooru.” Hajime says out of the blue. 

It’s silent. Hajime opens his mouth to whine, but a pair of lips stop him from doing so. _I love you too, Hajime._

And well, that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> dont u just love domestic iwaoi


End file.
